Unreachable
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: Two women, both unreachable. One so far up that even jumping couldn't take you to her. The other, so cold and so distant that any warmth given to her is snuffed out. But, if it wasn't hard, it wouldn't be fun right? OCXSoi Fon, OCXNanao
1. Chapter 1

We're back with a new story! This little gem was concocted because, quite frankly, i was tired of just writing with guys. I _needed_ to try a fic with a woman.

We do not own Bleach... that is obvious

* * *

Two swords clashed, creating a resonating sound as the sharp metal met and pulled away, then again met in another attack. One blade shone green when the sun hit it, two small spikes on the bottom a slick black. The other, white with a black tint when the light hit it just right. Again they met two blades, and the loud metallic sounds rung out into the fields around them. The two blades wielders laughed and shouted, enjoying themselves in the spring's cool warmth and basked in the glimmering sun.

"And Byakuya is proud? Of this? Ha, he's funny!" Katsuki laughed, her friend's sword bearing down on her but the spiked in her own blade halting the downfall of metal onto the hilt. She flicked her wrists enough to send her opponents weight back, and stepped to the side to slash at her friends hips, but was caught and sent back with the move she just used.

"You're not worth proving anything to! What's it matter?" Kagami yelled back, leaping back in a summersault and landing gracefully on one foot. She stabbed her blades end into the ground and rested on the blade, panting and wiping sweat from her face. Katsuki shook her head, rolling her eyes, and plopped onto the ground stretching her arm. Kagami made her way over to the shorter woman and sat down next to her, sheathing her sword and lying in the grass.

"Stealing Nemu's clothes again? Why, why do you do it?" Katsuki chuckled, staring up at the clouds and letting the warm rays soak into her face. Her outfit was like Nemu's, the twelfth company's lieutenant. Except, her sleeves were instead longer and the 'skirt' half was longer. Mayuri said she could wear it, so she did. Nemu liked it, so at least not everyone hated her little change in Shinigami clothing. Katsuki was 5'2" with a thin frame and nicely shaped curves. Breasts befitting her body and hips a little too wide, she was happy with her looks. Long, strawberry blonde hair that was short and choppy in the front but the back reached down to her mid-back. Topping it all off, her pale features were complimented by onyx black eyes that were always glittering with mischief.

"I don't steal her clothes! This is my outfit; you're the one stealing Kuchiki-taicho's gloves. No accusing me of the crime you commit." Kagami instead was about 5'5'', with a larger frame than her smaller friend. She could still pull off skinny however, with hips that curved in nicely, and breasts that fit her structure just right. With bright, crimson eyes, and long, shoulder-length black hair, she was quite a pretty woman. Not that anyone could see her face behind her spiky bangs. Her skin was lightly tanned from all the time spent out in the sun, and her arms were well toned from years of training. Both girls laughed, and Katsuki finally re-sheathed her own sword and stood up to waltz over to her bag of little 'experiments'. Kagami stuck her tongue out at the girl, and turned to stare as she came back wielding a vial with a brown liquid inside and had mini goopy red lumps in it. Kind of like a lava lamp, if they knew what that was.

"Anyway, after sparring today gotta get back to the lab. Rin said he'd try this for me. So, wanna pack up?" They were in the thirteenth squad training barracks, open fields and rocky ledges perfect for sparring. They came here often, and today the eighth squad was visiting so they had to leave early.

"Rin? What are you doing to that kid? Poor sap. You promised him candy, didn't you?" Katsuki coughed, and skipped away to grab her bag, weary of dropping her bottle.

"Of course, and it won't hurt him I made sure. I wouldn't do it if it hurt him, that's Mayuri-taicho's job love. We better go; Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou are having tea today, Nanao-fukutaicho included." Kagami raised an eyebrow at the mention of the woman's name, but shrugged. She understood they weren't wanted here, so she prepared to leave as well. Being in Sixth squad, she understood where to be and when, and here right now wasn't that moment. Something popped into her head.

"What does that little vial of evil even do? Turn you into a toad?" Katsuki laughed, walking towards the front of the building, guests of the current company on time and coming into view.

"A toad, really? Be more creative, turns you into a freaking bird. Duh. Feathers are a little better then warts." She earned a glare and laughed, shaking her head and poking her own little creation. They walked on, Kagami steps away to avoid the future catastrophe. Of course she wouldn't trust the freaky scientist's goopy creations. "No need to fear it, I'm not turning you into the goose."

They made it to the front of Ukitake's little house, they met Shunsui and Nanao currently being greeted by said captain. All three nodded politely, and Kagami and Katsuki bowed in return out of respect. The lazy captain noticed the scientist's little tube, and walked over to grab it. Katsuki put out a hand to halt the Captain, but he just chugged it without question.

"Ah, no, Taicho! No, no! Don't do it, don't do it! Why?!" She shrieked, but too late. The hippie twitched, and convulsed, but didn't seem in pain Next thing you know, and Katsuki really didn't know how, he really didn't shrink, more like puffed out with feathers, and turned into a little sparrow. Kagami stood there, staring dully, and just pointed at the bird when it started fluttering about on the ground.

"He's a bird. A fucking bird. Katsuki, what the hell did you do?"

"I really don't know, I really don't. One, it wasn't really supposed to work and two; he wasn't supposed to drink the actual liquid. We're screwed, completely and utterly screwed." Shunsui sparrow squawked, and suddenly took flight, managing actual flight in that itty bitty little form. Both girls let out little screams as the eighth Captain flew away from the deck. Ukitake looked like he was desperately trying not to laugh, and Nanao looked utterly exasperated. Katsuki leapt up and attempted to grab the bird, failing in the process. Kagami tried next, the tips of his wings just brushing her fingers. The two kept trying to catch the runaway Captain, making their way down to the edge of the barracks. Suddenly, a hell butterfly flew over their heads. It caught Shunsui's attention. He flew after it, attempting to catch and eat the poor insect.

"Oh no! Come back here!" A young boy with messy black hair fell out of a bush to their right, clutching a butterfly net. He ran after the butterfly and bird, waving the net around. Kagami shot her friend a look.

"Wasn't that Rikichi?" She asked, thrown off for a second at his surprise arrival. "What the hell is he- Oh!" Suddenly getting an idea, the raven took off after the boy, Katsuki not far behind. Rikichi was standing on a fence, attempting to net the butterfly, still trying to flee from the bird/Captain. Since he was far too short to reach, Kagami reached over and grabbed the net from him, jumping up on the fence herself. She succeeded in grabbing the black insect, but missed on the swipe to get Shunsui. Frightened by the net, he took off just as the tall woman lost her balance and fell off the fence, landing on the blonde.

"Here kid," She said, rolling off the other Shinigami. "Take this." She handed him the net with the butterfly in it. He thanked her and took off, not wanting to get caught in this bout of insubordination. Katsuki got to her feet and let out a little growl.

"Dammit! We need to catch him before he gets killed." She watched the brown sparrow fly back to Ukitake's and began to jog along behind it a few meters. He descended to land on the rail running along the outer wall of the deck. Katsuki reached for him, but he flew away quickly before she could grab him. Nanao and Ukitake were standing in the door, looking uninterested in their friend and Captain's plight, yet amused at the other two's failed attempts to catch him. Seeing his fukutaicho, Shunsui flew at her, landing down her hakima and nestling in her breasts. Before she could react, Kagami lurched forward and shoved her hand after him. She wasn't thinking about it, she just found the best opportunity to grab the man turned bird. Nanao stared at her for a second before brining her hand up and slapping the taller woman in the face. With a slight grimace, Kagami pulled her hand away.

"I got the Taicho." She said dully, turning to look at Katsuki. Her friend was laughing at her. When she saw that the Captain was, in fact, clutched in her hands, she sobered up.

"You know I don't have an antidote for that. . . right?" She said, pointing to him. Kagami blinked, not comprehending what was being said. She shook her head slightly as the words sunk in.

"What?! Are you telling me you dumbass scientists made a serum without an antidote?! You realize that Shunsui-taicho is a fucking bird don't you?!" She fumed. Not giving Katsuki time to answer, the tall woman stormed off, sparrow in hand. The blonde rolled her eyes before following her friend.

"Wait a second! Where are you taking him?" Nanao called, running to catch up to the other women. Kagami turned around, her crimson eyes flashing from behind her bangs.

"The twelfth squad, where else? Ow! Dammit! Quit pecking at me!" She shouted rather rudely. The trapped bird had been pecking at her closed fist. Katsuki gave her friend a look before taking the Captain from her, lightly cupping him in her hands.

"Mayuri-taicho can find an antidote. You're more then welcome to come along to watch the experimenting." She said with a smirk. Kagami smiled too, she knew her friend was only partly being serious, but Nanao had no way of knowing that. The fukutaicho quickened her pace to match the others, fixing her glasses as she did.

"I guess I have no choice then do I? Business is business." She stated matter-of-factly. With a chuckle, Katsuki and Kagami led her back to the twelfth squads' barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

"The cage is only to make sure he doesn't fly around, don't worry! Unless you'd prefer him down your breasts again I suggest you let me do my work!" The pissed vice-captain glared at the fifth seat, but did let her go to work to cure her Captain's. . . mistransformation. Kagami took a seat next to the fukutaicho and cage, making sure both stayed put and out of trouble. Even as a bird, the woman babbled to her Captain about his laziness and work. Katsuki was glad she didn't have to listen to her drone on, she wasn't good at that stuff, and went to work on her own accord.

"Thanks, hey, guys," Both woman, half asleep from the hour of waiting, turned their groggy attention to the blonde. "You might as well go home. The Taichou and I will stay here for the next couple days, I'll send papers through files to inform you with my progress. He'll be fine, I promise."

Ignoring the grunt from Nanao and laugh from Kagami, she turned around and went back to toying with little tubes and pouring together little mixtures. Nanao stood, and walked over to the cage wielding her higher up and turned to stare at the working girl, surprised she was actually taking this seriously. Sighing, she added a comment to the male sparrow before walking off back to her own barracks.

"You take care Captain, you'll have a /lot/ of work to do when you get back. And you really do only have yourself to blame. Behave yourself or else." She grabbed her clipboard, and was escorted out by Akon, another of the working Scientists of the twelfth. Kagami walked over, and poked her finger into the cage only to get nipped by the sparrow who fluttered away tweeting something at them. Katsuki laughed, throwing a little seed at the cage and it flew in hitting the captain's beak, yet he dove down to eat it anyway.

"That's considered animal abuse, and he is a Captain." Kagami stated, standing up to look over all the work her friend was attempting to create a cure from. The blonde threw a paper at the trash can, the flimsy paper missing completely and fluttering about to the floor gloomily. Abandoned and ignored, unimportant to the work anymore.

"Well, generally speaking he's a sparrow. You know, a pretty little bird that likes to sing? Captain likes to sing but, leave the rest out. And its not abuse if he doesn't show pain, consider it bird training. You peck, you get a treat." She poured a liquid into a purple tube, turning the blue inside into a weird, dull purple. Smoke poofed out, and hissed from the top. Kagami didn't take that as a good thing and started out of the room.

"I'll take your word for it, I like him better as a bird. Means I get Nanao to myself. He can sing us songs at night. See you though, take your time!" Katsuki laughed. She knew that Kagami liked to joke around about certain things, like who she wanted to date. This was no exception. She waved her off, getting back to work still wondering how the hell that concoction he drank worked in the first place. She turned to the tweeting bird, who had his head cocked cutely at her. Giving it a playful glare, she sighed and put another seed in.

"Guess I'm Nanao for the next week hunh? Making sure you do work and stuff, keeping an eye on you. To let you know, your not getting Sake. I don't know if birds get drunk and I don't want to know, especially with your singing skills." His tune flattered a bit and he flapped his wings at her, but went back to chirping as she sighed and gave him a little trough of water and a bell to play with while she worked. For an entire work day she was cooped up in the lab, stuck in a cage like the Captain. After so long you get tired of three in the morning wake up chirps and bell jingling, it gets to you. But in the end, she managed a cure, and waltzed out of the dammed room cage in hand and headed towards eight company division.

OOO

Kagami was waiting for Katsuki outside her little lab. When she caught sight of the blonde, she put her communicator back into her sleeve.

"'Bout damn time. Can we go deliver the taicho to his respected division now?" She said, frowning slightly. Katsuki had called her friend down a little before she herself had left the lab. Rolling her eyes, she stared down the street, forcing the raven to follow her.

"Sorry, he almost figured out how to un-latch the cage, took me a few minutes to fix the situation." The bird chirped, sounding very pleased with itself. The sun was beginning to rise above the walls of the Seireitei, turning everything a light pinkish shade. The two friends walked in silence, not wanting to break the calm of early morning. As if they heard Shunsui, the other birds in the area picked up with their singing. So much for peace and quiet. With a groan Kagami quickened her pace. She wanted quiet, at least for now. It wasn't long before they arrived at the barracks to the eighth squad. Walking inside, they met up with Nanao, who must have been waiting for them. With a smirk, Katsuki held out the cage for her.

"Do you want the honors, fukutaicho?" She said, pulling the vial out of her pocket and shaking around alluringly. The dark haired woman seemed to consider it for a second before grabbing the thing from Katsuki's hand. It took her a hell of a time before she managed to grab the bird. When he was firmly in her hand, she forced the dark liquid down his throat. The tiny thing let out a series of loud, shriek-like sounds before, with a loud 'pop', he was back to his human form. He also happened to be stark naked. All three women let out cries and shielded their eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I need to find some clothes huh?" The captain said with a laugh, scratching the back of his neck. Nanao let out a groan and, careful where she put her hands, began to push her captain back towards his own house. "I'm going, I'm going! You don't need to push!" He complained, trying to get away from his vice captain. Her voice faded as she stormed away, so the other two girls didn't hear her reply. Kagami chuckled and started to walk away, leaving Katsuki.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She called, jogging to catch up to the taller woman.

"Training." Was her abrupt answer.

"Training? I've never seen you train before. Well, actually train," Katsuki nearly stopped walking out of surprise. "I didn't even know you _trained_, like, _ever._" The dark haired woman chuckled and ran her index finger over her Zanpakuto's hilt.

"That's because I never want you to see my shikai… the only people who have ever seen it, didn't live to tell about it. Except Kuchiki-taicho, of course." She said with a shrug. "Everyone needs to train, Katsuki." The two had made their way out of the eighth squad and into the more populated streets of the Seireitei. There, they had to dodge around hordes of children running around. Some stopped and stared at the Shinigami, but otherwise, they continued their little games. Kagami smiled at them as she sidestepped another one.

"So I take it you applied for the lieutenant's promotion then?" The blonde asked as the two worked their way into the sixth squad. Kagami shrugged.

"Yeah, but I totally bombed it. Some young, Academy kid will probably get it." The lieutenant's position had been open for quite some time, but her captain was very particular about filling the spot. "I'm content as third seat for now. And now, you must leave. I hate revealing my shikai to anyone… even you." With that, Kagami waved her hand at her friend and disappeared behind a building. Katsuki blinked... what the _hell _was she supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling blatantly ignored, Katsuki sighed and whirled around, finding herself facing multiple young children she could have sworn had been playing amongst themselves only moments before. Raising a brow, she waved weakly at all the children who were currently staring openly at her.

"Can, I, uh, help you?" She took a step back, the tiny horde each taking two steps for her every one. One of the braver, older boys took a more ferocious step and opened his mouth, but then shut it and backed off to hide amongst his friends. It was a frailer, black-haired child that actually had the guts to say something as all the others turned to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Are you a Shinigami?" Katsuki nearly fell over, having been prepared for a more 'personal' question considering they should know she was a Shinigami.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She looked herself over and noticed the white lab cloak, face-palming as she realized they couldn't see the black Shihakusho underneath. "Er, yes, I am, sorry. Who are you?" The little black-haired boy grinned and pointed a thumb to himself in a bold manor.

"I'm called Takka, nice to meet'chu miss." Other little kids followed his lead as Katsuki laughed and started greeting the little children, realizing just how enthusiastic they were on meeting just one Shinigami, she wondered what they had planned for their own futures as a vial fell out of her pocket while she wasn't paying attention and one of the quieter girls picked it up. Just as Katsuki noticed the younger girl, who was much shorter then the rest, she giggled evilly and ran with the vial. Katsuki froze, and pardoning herself from the crowd, who followed her as far as their little legs cold take them, ran for the little girl who was laughing and running off with the foul liquid.

"Get back here- are you using Shunpo?!" The girl turned and used a human hand-sign, putting her hand on her forehead and forming an L pattern, then pushed her little legs harder and ran towards one of the nearby Captain's quarters. She charged into quarters just behind the little girl when the child leaped suddenly and clasped onto a larger man the Katsuki realized to slowly was wearing a haori. Katsuki lunged and tackled the younger girl to the ground, grasping the vial from itty-bitty finger and triumphantly raising it into the air.

"You evil little... why? Why do you steal things from me? What did I do to you?" She looked over the chibi girl and took in her appearance. Small, truly very young, with pink hair, pink eyes to match, and a frail frame. She was wearing the fukutaicho patch, and Katsuki twitched involuntarily as she heard the low rumbling of someone behind her.

"Question is, what will I do to you?" Katsuki turned slowly to see the large brute currently stalking towards her fangs barred and blade unsheathed, and quickly leapt to her feet drawing out the vial of liquid she had just regained from the young fukutaicho. The current situation setting into her brain, Katsuki just figured out how very bad things were right now. Currently Kenpachi-taicho had his eyes locked on her and was out for blood.

"You know what? Fuck this shit." Katsuki said, her spiritual pressure flaring in a code she and Kagami used to use together when playing hide-and-seek with the other kids of the Rukongai. She sent out her special form of an S.O.S before throwing the vial at captain. He swiped at it, causing the liquid contents to spill all over his face and hands. Kenpachi lapped the liquids up in a creepy manor, and brought up his blade to prepare bringing it down on Katsuki's form.

"This is for attacking my lieutenant you little runt-" There was a loud 'popping' sound as the bulky man vanished from sight covered in a shroud of pinkish-red smoke. Replacing the malicious words came a cute, meowing sound. The little pink haired child climbed onto Katsuki's shoulders as they both looked to the floor area covered by the smoke. When everything cleared, Katsuki's eyes widened to twice their normal size and Yachiru, which was the child's name the blond had suddenly remembered, was on the floor laughing and pointing.

"Oh dear God save me now, first a bird and now... a kitten?" Katsuki stood and picked up the small feline, going through the lists of Felis's, coming up with Panthera, Tigris, or simply put, tiger. It snapped at her hand, and she dropped the more young adult looking feline, the captain growling and lunging at her food gnawing at the sandal. "Oh, shit."

OOO

Kagami returned her Zanpakuto back into it's sealed form and sheathed it just as a wave of familiar reiatsu washed over her.

"Dammit, Katsuki! What the hell are you doing you idiot?" She said with a sigh. She recognized the direction of the reiatsu; it was coming form the eleventh squad barracks. "Oh, if you get me into a fight with the eleventh captain, I will _kill_ you!" With that she took of, running out of her own barracks and heading out towards her friend. About six seconds later, she crashed into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, fool!" A loud, but feminine voice snapped. Looking down, Kagami saw a white haori.

"Oh! Soi Fon-taicho! Sumimasen!" The taller girl said, hastily pulling the small captain up to her feet. Soi Fon gave the third seat a chilling glare before regaining her composure.

"Where is Kuchiki-Taicho?" She said in an icy voice that sent a shiver down Kagami's back. Even though she was larger than the captain, Kagami still felt insignificant. She had seen what the second squad's captain could do in battle, and quite frankly, she never wanted to cross blades with Suzumebachi. Tearing her eyes away from the coldness of the captain, Kagami cast a look over her shoulder, finally shrugging.

"I dunno actually. I'd check his manor if I were you. But I'm not you, so I dunno." She said, so very glad that Soi Fon couldn't see the laughter in her crimson eyes behind her long bangs. That was probably why she wore her bangs so long, so she didn't get into trouble. Even if Soi Fon terrified her, she loved messing with captains, it was her favorite pastime. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go. Ja, mata!" Okay, that was rude, but Kagami was already gone by the time Soi Fon realized what she had said.


End file.
